girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2014-05-19 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to improve it. ---- They still carefully avoid mentioning who they are going after. Argadi (talk) 09:31, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Notice that the Frau Doktor gave contradictory instructions? They are not supposed to listen to the voices, but she wants them to bring back a detailed record of everything they say? How does that work? Maybe they are supposed to ignore whatever it is the voices want them to do. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:41, May 19, 2014 (UTC) : That's how the real world goes. Much of my job is sorting out contradictory instructions. In the comic, there are the conflicting goals of keeping the Baron safe and collecting scientific information. Argadi (talk) 12:32, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :: I have discovered that the world is a much fuzzier place than it once was. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:00, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: The world is analog not binary. It is also dynamic not static. That's what makes it interesting. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:07, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::There have been times I thought it to be very quantum-like; then a rogue wave came along and proved my guess right. I wonder if the Folgios will use these outfits to make paper dolls later? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:53, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Human behavior, being discussed here, very rarely follows quantum mechanics. Besides the physics of ocean waves, what else is quatum effects in the macro world? AndyAB99 (talk) 20:34, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::What makes you think that human behaviour and quantum mechanics have nothing in common? I had a wife that could come and go as mysteriously as any electron ever detected. Aside from her and rogue waves, the plot of this comic seems to be taking a quantum twist. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:26, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::You win, Every thing is binary. 0 or 1. Black or White. Only interger states. People are only 5' or 6' or 7' or 100 lbs or 200 lbs. Nothing else. Quatum rules all!! (I really don't know why I bother posting here anymore.) Just forget it. AndyAB99 (talk) 00:01, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Well geez, AndyAB99, you needn't have given up that easily. According to QM, things are not black and white, nor are they necessarily of fixed weights and sizes. Oh, well. Have it your way. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:39, May 20, 2014 (UTC) : Not necessarily contradictory at all. "Don't listen", as in "Don't follow any instructions they might contain", but "Listen" as in "Record what they say". Although I wonder why Gil and Higgs aren't simply carrying some kind of recording equipment to do the latter. --Stoneshop (talk) 06:01, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Higgs volunteered because he's actually the Secret Jager General and he will eventually be passing on the intel on his foray to the Mechanicsburg Refugees. --MadCat221 (talk) 23:46, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Logically, they should be pulling out someone who is effectively immortal anyway, like a Jager, for whom suddenly aging 5 years isn't really an issue. Some twisted part of me thinks it might be Moloch though, just because the guy can never catch a break... Andrewmcleod (talk) 21:54, May 20, 2014 (UTC)